


后台（克里V）

by PigeonGuGu (Wrh0330)



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 公共场合, 双性V, 失禁, 演唱会后台, 潮吹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrh0330/pseuds/PigeonGuGu
Summary: 克里决定玩一点过去喜欢玩的。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137968
Kudos: 7





	后台（克里V）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是游戏里13年回忆强尼路过看到克里把人按下去口交的那一幕，我直接开始脑补

预警，自行排雷：双性、公共场合、潮吹、失禁、半强迫

“哇哦，这比我以前的小公寓还豪华。”V环视着休息室内的装潢，“就是暗了点。”

V毫不客气地躺倒在皮质沙发上，满眼期待地看着克里关上门向他逼近。

“比我去过的某些休息室可是亮多了。”克里不在意地评价道。他欺身压上V，两人的舌头暧昧地交缠，“The Grand Illusion的休息室以前暗得连酒瓶上的字都他妈看不清。还好后来——”

“别管那些了，快点闭嘴操我，”V打断他的回忆，有些急躁地摸上克里的皮带扣。

“耐心点，”克里按住他的手，坏笑着眨眨眼，“机会难得，今天玩点不一样的。”

摇滚明星敞开身体坐在台阶上，年轻的雇佣兵跪在他腿间，毛茸茸的脑袋伏在胯部卖力地吞吐着。克里虚虚地扣住他的后脑勺，无声地鼓励着年轻人的动作。阴茎被柔软温热的口腔尽数包裹，他闭上眼，发出一声舒适的呻吟。

下方突然传来被呛到的咳嗽声，在空旷的楼梯间激起一两声回响。

“不要着急，V。”

V被古铜色的手扯着头发向后拉去。阴茎从他的口中滑出，津液拉出一条色情的长线。他抬眼看向克里，呼吸不稳，湿润的双眼里还闪着刚刚呛出的泪花。V吞咽一声，再次含上克里的龟头乖巧地舔舐。淡淡的咸味充斥着口腔，他绞尽脑汁地回想着自己被服务的经历，放松喉咙再次尝试将整个阴茎尽数吞入。

克里奖励般地摸摸他的头，低声称赞，“乖孩子。”

他伸手探入年轻人的内裤，找到阴茎和后穴之间的秘密器官轻轻摩擦。V的呼吸加重，远处隐隐约约的谈笑与脚步声让他肌肉紧绷起来。小穴流出的温热液体打湿克里的指尖，滑腻的触感让克里愉快地笑出了声，“已经这么湿了？”

突然插入的手指让V不由自主地抓紧克里的衣物。高昂的呻吟被嘴里的性器堵住，变成了闷闷的喘息。他强迫自己专注于口中的动作，努力地控制自己不要发出引人注意的声音。体内的双指熟练地挤进肉穴深处微微弯曲，G点被按压的满胀感让V哼哼着抗议出声。

克里抽出手指，拍拍V的屁股，“走吧，去休息室。”

进入了室内以后V肉眼可见地放松了下来。他一把抓住克里的衣领往自己身上拉，急切地咬上他的下唇。克里将他逼退到沙发上，灵活的双手很快解开了V的裤子。两人飞快地剥光了彼此，被随手扔开的衣物散落在房间的各个角落。

雇佣兵双腿大开着仰倒在沙发上，不知何时立起的阴茎抵在腹肌上，与泛着水光的穴口一起毫无保留地暴露在视线中。被挑起情欲的阴蒂微微露出，克里轻抚上敏感的小点，赢得一声满足的鼻音。还不等克里进一步动作，V已经不耐烦了起来。他自觉地抱起双腿，迫不及待的眼神直勾勾地盯着克里，“快点进来！”

就像一只摇尾巴的小狗。克里忍俊不禁，笑出了声。V自己可能都没发现，他在自己面前总是不自觉地流露出孩子气的一面。

V皱着眉一脸不满地看着他。

克里亲亲他的额头，终于压住身下人的小腹，对准位置一鼓作气地插入了期待已久的大男孩。

“再深一点，对……啊……”V双腿弯曲，随着一阵阵的顶弄在空中不住地摇晃着。克里舔舐着他暴露出的脖颈，

“欧罗迪恩先生？”试探的敲门声响起。

V猛地一惊，放荡的呻吟戛然而止。

“操！”包裹住自己的穴肉突然收紧，克里不禁感叹出声，“你的身体真棒，宝贝。”

他双手握紧年轻人的腰侧，更加激烈地撞向他体内的敏感带，逼得不敢出声的V发出一小声接近哭腔的呻吟。虽然不知道克里今天是吃错了什么药，但V还在意着自己的名声。他可不想有一天在来生等着他的是下属欲言又止的眼神。

“啊、操，”年轻人嗓音里带上一丝焦急，浑身紧绷着在呻吟的间隙里断断续续地问他，“你、嗯……你锁门了没有？”

克里撞击的节奏丝毫不乱，还有空弯腰在V肌肉匀称的身体上落下几个轻柔的吻，“猜猜？”

V环住他的颈部，“去你妈、啊……”乳头突然被捏紧，电击般的快感让V一时间失去了咒骂的能力。带着老茧的指尖熟练地打圈，胸前的两点在摇滚歌星富有技巧的爱抚下很快挺立起来。

敲门声再次响起，然而此刻的V已经完全失去了关心这个问题的精力。他自暴自弃地把自己埋进克里的肩头。无论敲门的是谁，那个人最好不要认出V是谁，更好的是快点滚蛋。克里的双手从胸口向下滑落，一路点燃着V身体里的欲望。他一手按揉V的阴蒂，一手握上被冷落已久的阴茎上下撸动。V身体一片酥麻。体温升高，心跳逐渐加速，他已经分不清自己到底是紧张还是兴奋，只能在多重快感的刺激下急促地喘息着。

“放松，宝贝，接受它。”低沉的嗓音诱惑着他放开理智的最后一丝救赎。

“啊……”V失神地张着嘴，突然哑了嗓子。一瞬间他的灵魂仿佛升入云端，大脑像是一团棉花糖，连自己的存在也变得模糊不清，只剩下失控的极乐。阴道不受控制地痉挛，恍惚间下体好像流出了淅淅沥沥的液体。他仰躺在沙发上喘着气，直到克里摸上他的大腿根才后知后觉地发现腿间已经是湿漉漉的一片，腹部也被自己射满了白浊。坚挺的性器还在不断地抽插，发出噗嗤的水声，过度的刺激让V流出了生理性的泪水。迟来的羞耻让他不自觉夹紧双腿，然而快感却随着夹腿的动作变得更加激烈。

克里顺势按住他，让他翻身撅起屁股。姿势的改变让每一次进入都轻易顶上敏感带，年轻人脚趾蜷缩，趴在沙发上哭喘。

“等、等一下！”一股满胀感涌上下腹，V呜咽一声，惊慌地向后伸手想要推开克里，“不行，我会尿出来！”

“那就尿出来。”

“不、等……”V胡乱地哭叫着，想要释放的欲望已经积累到了临界点，他快要忍不住了——

蓄意地重顶让他对身体的控制力瞬间崩断，下体喷射出温热的水流。

“操，V。”肉壁不断的收缩让克里很快到达巅峰，紧跟着释放在了V的体内。

草草清理了一番，两人瘫倒在沙发上喘着粗气。

克里看着V失神的样子笑了笑，弯曲着手指刮了刮V的脸，“感觉怎么样？”

“他妈的棒极了。”V爽得像是整个人都泡在蜂蜜罐子里，“虽然做的过程中我差点想把你的头拧下来，但还是他妈的棒极了。”


End file.
